There are few studies in the literature that examine yoga in minority or diverse populations but none specifically address rheumatic disease. The goal of this pilot study is to determine the feasibility and acceptability of providing yoga to an urban, minority population with arthritis. Our plan is to use the pilot data from this study to design future yoga interventions in this population. The protocol was originally approved on 5/22/2012. This study has been closed to accrual as of 6/29/2016, but remains open for data analysis. Thirty-seven (37) subjects were enrolled. Attending the first yoga class is considered the starting point for the study. Eighteen (18) RA/OA and three (3) systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) participants met criteria of attending at least one yoga class. The remaining 16 participants are a combination of those who withdrew, were lost to follow-up or were not able to attend the yoga class times as offered therefore remained in a wait list status. No further follow-up is required for any participants. Assessments were made from a convenience sample of participants (with rheumatoid and osteoarthritis) undergoing an 8-week program of yoga classes consisting of 60-minute sessions, twice a week. The yoga classes are designed especially for people with arthritis. Psychosocial measures were assessed at the beginning of the study and at the completion of taking yoga classes twice a week for 8-weeks. Physical function measures were assessed through NIH Rehabilitation Medicine. For this study self- care is defined as adopting behaviors (regularly doing yoga) that improve physical and mental well-being and may decrease arthritis symptoms and side effects. Acceptability of this study will be evaluated based on the response rate, percent of classes completed, exit interview comments and the percent of patients continuing yoga after 3 months. Feasibility will be determined based on exit interview comments and qualitative data. Qualitative field notes were kept to monitor/document related to issues such as site capability (location/space), personnel (bilingual yoga teachers/investigators), equipment (computers/yoga props), and the amount of modifications needed. A record was kept of eligible patients who declined and reasons for declining.